


when you have someone who loves you

by thecherrytrees



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, feat cute kisses and happy tears gag, things are cute ahhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecherrytrees/pseuds/thecherrytrees
Summary: In which Yukhei confesses first.





	when you have someone who loves you

“H-how long?” she hiccuped, tears running down her cheeks in fat rivulets. She buried her face in his chest, clutching his perpetual leather jacket for dear life, and he didn’t even mind that her tears were making a dark blue spot form on his shirt. “How long were you waiting?”

Yukhei just hummed consolingly under his breath. He tipped her chin up, and her breath caught in her throat as he stared down at her, all fire, red hot love. She thought maybe he’d kiss her again, but instead his full lips turned up into a grin. His big hands cupped the sides of her face, and he ran his thumbs over her cheeks, catching her falling tears. The action was unexpected and tender and she almost started wailing again.

“It doesn’t matter,” he cooed in response. “I don’t care. You’re here now, with me, and I can kiss you all I want.”

She mewled protestingly as he peppered kisses all over her face. She was absolutely melting, could barely keep upright, had to grip his shoulders for dear life as she was showered with love and kisses.

“Tell me,” she whined. “Yukhei.”

He finally relented hearing her utter his name, all breathy and pleading. Dangerous, dangerous, he thought, but he said nothing, just smirked against her skin, his nose tracing her cheekbone.

“Since we met. Since we were ten.”

And she cried out, fresh tears springing up at the admission. “Yukhei! Yukhei, I’m so sorry!”

“Don’t cry,” he murmured, pulling her close. He bent down, tucking his face in the crook of her neck and subtly revelling in her sweet scent, girl and perfume and her. “I wouldn’t have told you if I knew it’d make you cry. I hate seeing a pretty girl cry.

“And besides,” he added, straightening up and staring down at her again, all soft, gooey eyes like the inside of a chocolate chip cookie and goofy wide grin. “Besides, I would’ve waited a hundred years. Would’ve waited just to hold you like this.” He swallowed, voice lowering, rough and quiet at his next admission. “I love you.”

Her throat tightened, but she would not cry, did not cry. Instead, she smiled all wobbly and blushed. “I love you, too.”

And as if to prove it, she rose up on her toes and kissed him resoundingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! can you believe this is the first thing I've ever posted to ao3 ahhhh. pls go easy on me thx haha.
> 
> if you enjoyed, comments + kudos are much appreciated <3 love, cherry


End file.
